


How Angelina Got Her Groove Back

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina finds herself becoming more and more obsessed with the Weasley twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelina Obsessed

**Angelina Obsessed**

“They spend an awful lot of time together.”

Katie followed Angelina’s eyes; Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan had just entered the Great Hall.

“So?” asked Katie.

“You don’t find that odd?”

Katie shrugged. “I never thought about it. You two went to the Ball with them.”

“Yeah,” said Alicia and Angelina.

“And? Were they weird or something?”

Alicia snorted.

“It’s Fred and George, Katie, you’re going to have to define ‘weird’ for us.”

“They never strayed too far from each other though, did they?” said Angelina.

“Yeah. They’ve always been like that. I guess that’s not weird for them.”

“No, not for them,” said Angelina, watching the twins out of the corner of her eye. The other two girls followed suit; Fred and George were sitting side-by-side at the Gryffindor table, with Lee sitting across from them. The three of them were leaning in toward each other and speaking in hushed tones.

“What d’you suppose they’re up to?” asked Angelina.

“Something illegal, I reckon,” said Alicia. “Why the sudden interest?”

“It’s not sudden. I find the twins… intriguing.”

“Since when?” asked Katie.

“Since the ball. Something’s weird about them.”

“No kidding,” said Alicia. “I didn’t notice.”

“Very funny,” said Angelina absently. She sipped her orange juice, her eyes never leaving the twins.

Their faces turned toward her, both at once. She looked away immediately, but she knew they’d seen her looking.

“You want them both, don’t you?”

She looked up at Alicia, who had a wicked smile on her face.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t want to break up the set, eh?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“No, no, I understand that. You can have him, you know. I’m not interested.”

“Excuse me?”

“George. I like him and all, but he’s not my type. He’s all yours.”

Angelina and Katie exchanged glances, smiling at one another.

“George is yours to lend out to friends now, is he?” asked Angelina. Alicia shrugged.

“Well, he doesn’t belong to anybody else, far’s I know. I was the last to snog him, so, yeah, I have the right to pass him off to whomever I like.”

The three girls began giggling, attracting the attention of their neighbouring Gryffindors. They promptly lowered their voices.

“We’re bad,” whispered Katie.

“I know,” said Alicia. “Ya gotta love us.”

“You know, I heard Hannah Abbot was able to sneak into the boys’ dormitory one night to make out with Ernie Macmillan.”

“That’s no shocker,” said Angelina. “I’m sure that happens all the time.”

“Well,” Katie went on with a mischievous air. “I was thinking, since you’re never one to back down from a challenge…”

A half-embarrassed/half-intrigued grin spread across Angelina’s face.

“You want me to sneak into the twins’ room in the middle of the night?”

Katie examined her nails.

“I’m just sayin’. Might be fun.”

“Are you living vicariously through me again.”

“I’ve never done anything of the kind,” said Katie innocently.

“Well, that’s ridiculous. That’s an awfully odd request.”

“Oh, I dunno, Ange,” said Alicia. “Might do you good to break the rules for once.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Remember; Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and daring, not wimpy do-gooders, like everyone likes to think.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to do when I get into their room?”

Alicia and Katie exchanged an evil glance.

“Oh, you know,” said Alicia. “You could just, erm, _feel_ out the situation.”

“Yeah,” agreed Katie. “Really _probe_ them for information.”

Angelina couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re both horrible at double entendres, you know.”

“Well, I just have to wonder if either twin would mind waking up and finding your lovely fingers wrapped around… well, something or other.”

“I must be crazy,” said Angelina, shaking her head. “If this idea is starting to sound good to me, I must be losing it. Someone must’ve spiked my orange juice with something.” She picked up her glass and glared at her beverage.

“It’s sounding good to you,” said Alicia, “because you _lurve_ the twins.”

“Oy.”

“That’s right. Ever since Fred asked you to the Ball, you’ve wanted a little cream in your coffee.”

“…A little _what?”_

“Yeah,” said Katie. “You’ve been craving a little, erm, white chocolate, so to speak.”

Angelina surveyed them with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll do it if I don’t have to listen to this anymore.”

“Excellent!” said Alicia. “Tonight then?”

“Fine, fine. I can’t believe this. I have homework, you know. I have an assignment I have to get done and slip under Flitwick’s door by midnight. And it can’t be late, because he said he’s going to spell the door, so tomorrow morning he’ll know exactly when my assignment arrived. Plus, I have to help Ron practice for the next Quidditch match.” She sighed heavily. “You two should come as well, he could use the help.”

Angelina gathered her things and stood up.

“White chocolate,” she muttered as she departed. “Honestly.”

* * *

That afternoon’s conversation about the twins did nothing to purge Angelina’s growing fascination with them. As she flew around the pitch, playing Seeker for Harry, who was in detention with Professor Umbridge, she thought she’d spotted the twins a million times, down below or in the stands. The last people she’d mistaken for them were Crabbe and Goyle. That’s when she knew things were getting out of hand.

_Concentrate, Ange,_ she told herself forcefully.

And Ron Weasley, with his red hair and billions of freckles, wasn’t helping matters. He was shorter and broader than the twins, but there was enough of a resemblance to make her tingle a little every time she looked at him. She tried not to stare, but he was such a sporadic Keeper, she had no choice. She had to keep an eye on him, and she certainly couldn’t avoid looking at him while she yelled at him for doing something stupid.

Eventually Katie and Alicia joined the practice session. Unfortunately, this did nothing to help Angelina focus. Every time one of them flew close enough to her, she’d hear either some silly remark about threesomes or a snippet of a verse from _Ebony and Ivory._ At one point, both Katie and Alicia were singing it on either side of her, in perfect two-part harmony.

She could’ve strangled them.

They finally finished practice, and she hurried to avoid Katie and Alicia and to catch up with Ron.

“Ron! We need to talk!”

He spun around and watched in horror as she advanced on him.

“I-I think I did better today,” he said quickly. “If we can get one more practice in before the game, I know I’ll be fine. And you! Y-you were bloody brilliant!”

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah, great. Good job. Listen, about your brothers…”

“Fred and George?” Ron frowned. “What’d they do now?”

“Nothing. I just – I mean, I’m just curious… Are they – well, are _either_ of them, uh… seeing anybody?”

Ron stared at her as though he didn’t understand what she’d said.

“Ron?”

“You want to know if my brothers are single?”

“Yeah,” she replied sheepishly.

“Course they’re single. Who’d date them?”

She was genuinely surprised by this question.

“Loads of girls would.”

“Come off it! Fred and George?”

“Yes. What’s wrong with them?”

Ron snorted.

“I don’t have time to answer that question, Angelina. I’ve got homework and what not, you know.”

“They’re cute, Ron.”

His expression turned serious.

“That’s disgusting.”

She gave him an exasperated look.

“I mean, seriously, my stomach is turning.”

 

“They’re smart and funny and charming and sexy and…”

“Angelina!” Ron exclaimed, screwing up his face and holding his hands up in surrender. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know! Anything at all! Just _please,_ I beg you, do not refer to Fred and George as… as…”

“What? Sexy?”

Ron gulped and suddenly looked queasy.

“Right. That. Hey, you went to the ball with Fred. How come nothing ever came of that?”

“You mean how come we didn’t end up dating? We just went as friends. We didn’t even kiss.”

“Alicia kissed George.”

“I know, I saw them. So, they’re both single then?”

“Yeah. Why d’you want to know if George’s single too?”

“What? Oh. Well, erm… Katie wanted to know. Yeah. I’m asking for her.”

“Katie? Katie Bell?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Oh,” said Ron, frowning. He was clearly amazed that any girl would be interested in either Fred or George.

“I’ve noticed they’re always together. Why is that?”

Ron shrugged.

“I imagine nobody else gets their stupid jokes. ‘Cept Lee.”

“Lee, right, right,” she muttered distractedly.

“You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’re they like at home?”

“Same as here. What’s the matter with you today? You forgot to yell at me for about half the stupid moves I pulled up there. I was starting to feel neglected.”

“Sorry,” she groaned guiltily.

“And now all these questions about my brothers. You’re all distracted because of boys? You’re not turning into a girl, are you?”

“What? No!” She straightened up at once, her tone suddenly business-like. “Course not. I’m as tough as ever. Good job today, Ron. You are improving.”

And she walked away from him before he could say anything more.


	2. The Secret World of Twins

****

The Secret World of Twins

She slipped into the locker room and was grateful that Katie and Alicia had already gone. When she finally left, she headed for the library, intending to finish her assignment for Professor Flitwick. She found herself standing outside the Gryffindor common room instead.

When she stepped through the portrait hole, she found exactly what she was looking for; Hermione Granger was sitting in the far corner, by a window, chatting with none other than Ginny Weasley. Angelina approached them and cleared her throat. They looked up at her with mild surprise.

“Ladies,” she said. “Might I have a word?”

“Sure,” said Hermione, looking slightly confused. “Have a seat.”

Angelina sat in the armchair opposite them. To her dismay, Crookshanks hopped lightly down off Hermione’s lap and up onto hers.

“Oh, dear,” she muttered, holding her hands up.

“Are you allergic?” asked Hermione.

“Er, no. I’m just not a cat person.”

“Oh, he’s harmless. And he certainly likes you. Pet him. He doesn’t bite.”

Cautiously, and with the look of someone who believed their life to be in danger, Angelina slowly lowered a hand to the large ginger cat who’d curled up on her lap without her permission. Her fingertips made a pass down his back, and his bottle brush tail swished from side-to-side.

“Erm,” she said. “He’s, uh, rumbling. Is that good?”

“That’s purring, Angelina,” said Ginny with a smile.

“Right. Purring. Kind of nice, isn’t it?”

Crookshanks’ fur reminded Angelina too much of the twins’ hair. She thought back to the night of the Yule Ball, the six of them – George and Alicia, Lee and Katie, and Fred and herself, had disappeared from the ball at some point during the night and had wandered out of the school. They walked, arm-in-arm, across the grounds, giggling stupidly at the most ridiculous things. They found a quiet spot next to the lake and sat together, not caring if they got their robes dirty.

The environment around the castle had been bewitched so that the air was pleasantly warm and the snow and ice remained, but was dry, so no one’s shoes or feet got wet. Angelina could feel the odd, warm, dry snow on her bare toes, as she was wearing open-toes shoes that night, shoes that were killing her, in fact. She wondered how women walked around in those things at all.

Fred was a bold one. The way he’d asked Angelina to the ball in the first place was one of the boldest moves she’d ever seen. He’d called out to her from across the common room – practically everyone there had heard – and he’d asked her, point blank, if she’d go with him. That had impressed her. That had been the first time she’d taken any real notice of Fred Weasley.

And that night by the lake, he’d laid on his back and placed his head in her lap without asking first. His eyes were always so mischievous, and they twinkled up at her, reflecting the moon.

“Having a good time?” he asked, trying to sound as though he didn’t care.

“Yeah,” she answered honestly. “You?”

He shrugged.

“Can’t complain.”

He glanced over at his twin then, who, at that moment, was attached to Alicia at the mouth.

“I guess neither of them can complain either,” Angelina said.

“Yeah.”

“Fred?”

“Hm?”

“Why’d you ask me to the ball?”

“You girls and your questions.”

“Just answer.”

“All right. Well, you’re my friend and I like you. You and I can have a laugh. You’re an excellent Quidditch player, which I can’t help but hold in very high esteem. Oh, and you’re only slightly shorter than me, which is more than I can say for most of the girls in our year.”

It was true. The twins were over six foot. Most girls’ heads barely reached their shoulders.

Angelina nodded.

“Why?” asked Fred.

“Just curious.”

And for whatever reason, she’d found her fingers in his hair, running through it, dragging lightly across his scalp. He’d closed his eyes, and a little smile had played across his pink lips. Her nails grazed his hair line, and he’d emitted a low rumble.   
“Are you purring?”

His only reply had been another, slightly louder rumbly noise as her nails found another sensitive spot on his scalp.

She smiled to herself. He was rather cute, she had to admit. She glanced over at George and Alicia; Alicia’s head was on George’s shoulder, and he was chatting quietly with Lee about something.

“Fancy my brother, do you?”

“What?” she’d asked, looking back down at him.

“Or was it Lee you were looking at?”

“No. It was George. Well, George and Alicia. Wanted to see if they were still snogging.”

“They done?”

“Yeah?”

“Way to go, Georgie Boy!” Fred called unnecessarily loudly. “How was it?”

“Shut up, Fred,” chuckled Alicia.

“We’re all too far apart. Come on, everybody, close in, feel the love.”

Rolling their eyes and grinning shyly at each other, Alicia, George, Katie and Lee crawled on over. Katie sat on Angelina’s right, while Lee sat in front of Katie, Fred’s legs in-between them. George sat on Angelina’s left, with Alicia next to him. They all pretended they didn’t want to get close, but really they did.

And then something odd happened; George’s fingers joined Angelina’s in Fred’s hair. She raised her eyebrows at George, but he didn’t notice. She looked over at Katie instead.

“Erm…” she began.

“George does give amazing scalp massages,” said Katie sleepily.

“Uh-huh,” said Angelina. She looked back at George. He’d repositioned himself a little so that he was sitting cross-legged, facing the top of Fred’s head. He had both hands on Fred’s scalp now, so Angelina took hers away.

Then Lee was at Katie’s back, rubbing her shoulder and neck area, and Katie leaned her head against Angelina’s arm, and Alicia was playing with George’s shoulder-length hair, making thin braids in it.

Fred was purring even more loudly now that George was tending to him, and nobody seemed to care. Angelina had to admit it was truly the cutest thing she’d ever seen. She’d never seen the twins like this before. It was sweet.

Now, George was something else altogether. She hadn’t completely figured out Fred, of course, but she knew even less about George. Many thought of the twins as clones of each other, but she knew that wasn’t the case. George was sarcastic, but less so than Fred. He was chatty, but less so than Fred. He seemed the more contemplative and sensitive of the two. At times, like right then, he seemed to be the nurturing one.

Fred opened his eyes and looked up at George. They smiled at each other, and Fred closed his eyes again. She couldn’t help but feel there’d been some kind of exchange between them that she hadn’t understood. She longed to be let in. She wondered about their childhood, wondered if they’d made up a secret language only they understood. She’d heard somewhere that twins did that. She wondered if they’d shared imaginary friends, wondered about the things they’d talked about alone in their bedroom at night. She wondered what it was like to have you mirror image there with you all the time, sharing everything with you. How open were they with each other? How much did they share?

She wanted to know everything.

But for right then, she was content to just watch them, to watch George’s fingers lovingly massage his brother’s head, watch them give each other little looks and smiles, watch as silent, invisible secrets passed between them in the night.

And nobody else noticed this but her. She glanced down at Katie; she was staring out at the frozen lake. She looked up and back at Lee; his eyes were on what his hands were doing. She looked around at Alicia; she too was watching what her hands were doing with George’s hair. Then she looked at George; he was watching her with just a hint of a smile.

“Nice night, eh?” he said softly.

“Yeah,” she replied. “It’s beautiful. Everything about it is… really beautiful.”

He went back to watching his brother’s face, and she went back to watching them both, trying to decipher their secret twin code.

* * *

“Angelina?”

“What?”

She snapped out of her reverie. She’d been petting Crookshanks without realizing it and staring right passed Hermione and Ginny without actually seeing what she was looking at.

“Lost you for a second there,” said Ginny. “Lots on your mind?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. The upcoming match and all. Listen, Ginny, I wanted to ask you about… Fred and George.”

Ginny gave her an exasperated look.

“What’d they do now?”

Angelina smiled at that.

“That’s exactly what Ron said when I asked him the same thing.”

“Can you blame them?” asked Hermione, rolling her eyes.

“I suppose not, no. I just, uh, was curious about their, um, love lives, their dating habits and such.”

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

“I mean, I know it’s really none of my business, but…”

“No, it’s all right,” said Ginny. “There’s not much to tell. If they’ve been dating, they’ve been keeping it well hidden.”

Angelina was relieved to hear this, and she hated that she was. She tried not to show it. She cleared her throat again and said, “That’s what I thought.”

“Of course, the best person to ask would be Lee, but I dunno if he’ll divulge any of their secrets. He’s their best friend. Apart from each other.”

“They’re quite close, aren’t they?”

“Yes. That whole finishing-each-other’s-sentences thing they do is annoying, isn’t it?”

Hermione snickered.

“Oh, I don’t know, Ginny. I think it’s rather cute.”

“Me too,” agreed Angelina.

“Yeah, well, I think you both need your heads examined then. Why d’you want to know anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” said Hermione. “She likes them.”

_“Both_ of them?” asked Ginny with a smirk. Angelina rolled her eyes.

“No, not _both_ of them.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I-I’m just curious, is all.”

“Well, they are quite close, yes. Ridiculously so.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, let’s put it this way; I dare any girl to try and get between them. If they couldn’t spend the majority of their time together, I don’t know what they’d do.”

Angelina thought back to the night by the lake.

“Exactly how close are they, Ginny?” she asked quietly. “I only ask because, well, I saw something… I shouldn’t be discussing this.”

“I’ll go,” said Hermione, leaning forward to stand up. Angelina held up her hands.

“No, no! You stay. I’ll go. I shouldn’t’ve said anything. Thank you. Good night.”

She was about to get up and get out of there as quickly as possible, but the weight on her lap stopped her.

“Erm…” she began, but Crookshanks had already looked up at her with sleepy eyes. He seemed to have read her thoughts, as he stood up, stretched, hopped down and trotted away.

She left the common room, inwardly cursing herself. What was she doing going around asking about the twins? Why did she care so much all of a sudden?

_I have to find Lee,_ she thought, then shook her head, even more angry at herself now. _No, you don’t! You do not have to talk to Lee! Stop it!_

She was confused and embarrassed. This sort of thing didn’t happen to her. She didn’t become obsessed with boys. Not the tough-as-nails Angelina Johnson, no way. She didn’t bother herself with such trivialities. School and Quidditch and her future; those were the things that mattered. She did not like this one bit.

Before she knew it, she was exiting the school, into the crisp evening air, stalking across the grounds, beneath the darkening sky. She didn’t know where she was going. All she knew was she needed to be walking very, very quickly.

She trudged along into a lightly wooded area, frowning down at the ground and thinking about what a fool she’d made of herself that day, when the sound of voices stopped her dead. She looked up. There, barely forty feet away from her, sat Fred and George with their backs up against a large tree. George had his wand lit and pointed at a piece of parchment Fred was holding. They were muttering to each other, something about premises and pricing. They were discussing their joke shop.

_They’re serious about that, aren’t they?_ she thought. She slipped stealthily behind a tree and peered around it at them, listening closely, trying to drown out the rest of the night sounds.

Fred folded up the parchment and put it in his pocket. George extinguished his wand tip, and for a while they just sat there silently. Then Fred spoke.

“What d’you think of the Umbridge Situation?”

“I think,” said George, looking up at the sky, “it’s going to get worse before it gets better.”

Fred nodded.

“I’m scared,” said George.

Fred looked over at him.

“Georgie…”

“How can I not be? How can _you_ not be? This whole situation is just… bizarre.”

“I know. I am scared. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

The Weasley twins? Scared? George’s voice was oddly subdued, in more than just a conspiratorial way. This was different. His fear and uncertainty were apparent in his voice. She’d never heard either twin sound uncertain about anything.

And Fred. The way he’d said ‘Georgie’. Without the ‘Boy’ that usually followed, it sounded strange. It sounded tender and gentle, words Angelina would hardly associate with Fred Weasley, the bold and dominant twin.

“What should we do?” asked Fred.

George sighed.

“We should wait a bit longer. See what happens.”

“And then?”

“And then, if things don’t improve… we leave.”

George said this with a finality that seemed to close the subject. Fred nodded once, and George nodded back.

And there it was again; night had fallen completely now, but the moon was full and high, and she could see by its light, see that they were staring at each other in that same secret way she’d first seen the previous year by the lake. She realized it was a look they normally reserved for times like these, when they were alone. The night of the Yule Ball had been such fun, and they’d felt so close to everyone, they’d let their guard down. It hadn’t ever happened again, at least not around Angelina. But they thought they were alone now. And there it was again.

No words were spoken as they moved in unison toward each other. George seemed to fall in slow motion into Fred’s arms. He placed his head on Fred’s chest and curled up against him. Fred’s arms encircled his brother’s body, and he simply held him.

Angelina thought she’d never seen anything so sweet. And when George turned his face upwards, and Fred brushed his mouth against George’s forehead, Angelina couldn’t help but sigh.

She wasn’t shocked at herself for liking what she saw. She’d finished being shocked a long time ago. Actually nothing would’ve pleased her more than if Fred had brought his mouth down to meet George’s right then. She’d thought about it a million times since the night of the Yule Ball. She’d lost track of how many times the twins had made love to each other in her mind.

No one knew this, of course. Not Katie, not Alicia. They’d think her sick, perverted. She didn’t dare tell a soul, she didn’t dare write these desires down in her journal. She kept them locked away inside her, where they were truly safe.

They didn’t kiss. They barely moved. George closed his eyes, and Angelina was sure he’d fallen asleep. Fred stayed awake, watching over George, nuzzling his hair, a look of worry tarnishing his delicate features. This was a side of Fred Weasley she knew no one but George got to see. He was passionate, she knew that. He cared deeply about certain things, his family included, even if he’d never admit it out loud. But she’d never seen it displayed this way. It usually manifested in outrage or guidance given with maddening indifference. She’d never seen him take anyone in his arms like this.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there and watched them. Eventually, she tip-toed away, back across the grounds, back up to the castle.


	3. A Plan Comes Together

****

A Plan Comes Together

Her gratefulness for having not run into anyone on the way back came too soon, as she and Lee spotted each other when she entered the common room. The other sixth-year boy he’d been talking to headed up to bed, and he surveyed her with mild amusement.

“So,” he said, the firelight dancing in his dark eyes. “In love with the twins, are you?”

Her stomach dropped and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Who told you?”

“Ginny. And Hermione. And Katie and Alicia… And Ron.”

“I’ll kill them all.”

“Now, now, no need to resort to murder. They were only doing their jobs, keeping the legendary Hogwarts grapevine alive. What’s this I hear about Katie liking George?”

“She doesn’t.”

“Well, that’s good. That would conflict with your plans of claiming both the twins, wouldn’t it?”

“I do not want to _claim_ them!” she snapped. Lee gave her a knowing look.

“Don’t you? I saw the way you looked at them last year by the lake.”

Her stomach dropped even further.

“Oh?” she said, her voice sounding a little too high-pitched.

“The night of the Yule Ball. You remember.”

“Of course _I_ remember!” she said, walking over and sitting on the couch. “I just didn’t think _you_ noticed.”

“I notice all, my little pretty, I notice all.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, shut up, Lee.”

“I noticed, for example, you noticing their, erm… extra closeness.”

Her eyes widened.

“You know about that?”

“I’m always with them, how could I not?”

“And – and you’re okay with it?”

Lee shrugged.

“They’re not hurting anybody, are they?”

“Erm, exactly how close are they?”

He smiled devilishly at her.

“And why do you want to know that?”

“Because I just saw… something. Them. Together. Outside. Sort of… snuggling.”

He nodded sagely.

“Right. I got’cha.”

“You’ve seen it before.”

“Yep. This one time, I caught them exchanging their little secret glances, and I snapped at them to quit trying to hide their, erm… extra closeness from me. It’s just stupid. I mean, I don’t care. Neither should they.”

He watched her for a moment. She was chewing her lip.

“And, uh,” he said, “how do you feel about the, erm…”

“Right, uh, well, I think it’s kind of nice actually. It’s… Oh, bollocks! It’s bloody beautiful!”

“Really?” he asked sceptically.

“Yeah.”

He frowned.

“Beautiful. Humph. Not the first word that comes to mind for me, but okay.”

“Do they fuck?”

Lee began coughing and pounding on his chest with his fist.

“Excuse me,” he said between coughs. “I just… choked on my own… saliva there… one moment, please.”

“What? You’re okay with the snuggling…”

“Yes, but…” he began, but then he stopped and sighed. “I suppose if they were, I’d be okay with it. Just so long as I didn’t have to see any evidence of it. I mean… ew.”

“You’ve never seen them kiss then?”

“Oh, god no! Ange, you’re making me ill.”

“Sorry. I’m just fascinated by all this. Does anyone else know?”

“I doubt it. Their family probably suspects something. I mean, how could they not? But who knows?”

“And they’re single?”

“Yep. ‘Cept, of course, for each other, but I don’t know if that counts.”

A smile spread across Angelina’s lips as she gazed into the crackling fire.

“What? What’s that evil grin about?”

She looked at him, sidelong, her grin lopsided, her eyes narrowed.

“I want them,” she said. “I want them to be mine.”

“Both of them, eh?”

She nodded.

“Well,” said Lee. “The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.”

“Ha, ha. Has either one ever said anything about me? Fred maybe. He did ask me to the ball, so he must not think I’m a troll, right?”

“They think you’re very pretty,” he answered in a condescending tone. “They like you, respect you. Your bitchy exterior really seems to work for them.”

“Excellent,” she said, interlocking her fingers at her chin. “I’ve been beating myself up over my obsession with them, telling myself that I’m stronger than this, that I’m not some stupid girly-girl, who swoons at the mention of some boy’s name. But I think I know how I can have my cake and eat it too.”

“And how’s that then?”

“Control.”

“Eh?”

“The upper hand, my good man. I just, uh, hope the twins are up to it.”  
“Humph… Why do I suddenly fear for their safety?”  
“No idea,” she smirked, standing up and heading for the stairs. “Goodnight, Lee. You’ve been very helpful.”

* * *

She sat cross-legged on her bed, the hangings drawn shut around her, wand tip lit, finishing up her Charms assignment, her mind continually returning to the twins and what they might be up to at the moment, and how she was going to get what she wanted. Katie’s and Alicia dare wasn’t important to her anymore. If she could pull off what she had in mind, it wouldn’t matter to Katie and Alicia either.

She crawled off the bed, put on her slippers and tip-toed towards the door through the dark and silent dormitory. She was certain everyone else was asleep until she heard someone humming _Ebony and Ivory_ from behind the hangings of one of the beds. The tune was followed by a snicker. She rolled her eyes and exited the room.

_I’m not sneaking into the boys’ dormitory,_ she thought as she made her way down the corridor. _That’s just crazy. I don’t even know which beds belong to the twins. What if I accidentally end up with a handful of Lee?_

She shuddered at the thought.

She finally reached Professor Flitwick’s office door, bent over and slipped her parchment underneath it. The space between the door and the floor glowed bluish-white for a split second, as though the flash of a camera had just gone off inside the office. It was the spell Professor Flitwick had placed on his door. Angelina checked her watch; she’d made it just in time.

She turned and went back the way she’d come, still pondering her twins dilemma. What if they rejected her? What if they weren’t interested?

_What if they’re gay?_ she thought. She stopped dead in her tracks. _It would certainly explain a lot._

She glanced over at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. As ever, he was hell-bent on teaching those trolls ballet.

_Am I as crazy as him?_ she wondered, watching Barnabas pirouetting around in his pink tutu. _Am I completely barking up the wrong tree… or just completely barking?_

She began to pace. How was she going to pull this off? What would she say to the twins? Was it best to come right out and make her proposition, or take it slow, feel out the situation, as Alicia had jokingly suggested, wheedle her way in? She knew what she wanted, she simply had no clue as to how to get it. Sex and romance were not her area. Academics and sports was what she knew. How did other girls do this? She had no idea. She’d acted quite sure of herself with Lee earlier that night, but the truth was she hadn’t a clue what her next step should be.

_Maybe I’m making too much of this,_ she thought. _They’re boys. I’m offering them the one thing they think about most. This should be a easy._

Then something else occurred to her: where on earth was their encounter going to take place?

She scanned her brain, went over Hogwarts’ layout in her mind. There had to be a place. Students found places to fool around all the time, and hardly anyone ever got caught.

But some did get caught. Angelina didn’t care for that possibility at all. Getting caught was not an option.

She stopped pacing and stared straight ahead into the dark corridor. She looked over at Barnabas again, who was in the process of explaining the difference between a pointed toe and flexed toe, as the trolls seemed to be having difficulty with the concept. She shook her head and looked around to the other side of her.

She frowned. A door? That hadn’t been there before. She stepped toward it and put her ear to it. She heard nothing. She knocked. There was no answer. She turned the knob and pushed. The door opened. She peered inside. Her jaw dropped. She closed the door.

“What the…” she muttered.

“It’s back!” said a voice from behind her. She spun around, her heart pounding in her chest. She relaxed when she realized it was only Barnabas.

“What?” she asked angrily.

“That room. It comes and it goes. It’s back, I see.”

“What d’you mean ‘it comes and it goes’?”

“Well, it clearly wasn’t there when you happened by, was it? – Hey! _Hey!_ Warg! That is not what we use our leotards for! Get that off his head right now!”

“Um, sir?”

“What?” Barnabas looked back at Angelina, but remained somewhat distracted by what was happening somewhere off to his left. “Oh, yes. Erm, that room appears whenever someone needs something, like an extra toilet or a place to hide empty sherry bottles or some such.”

“But _how_ does it appear?”

“Why, you simply walk back and forth before that very spot three times, concentrating on what it is you require the room for.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course. I’m a very serious man,” Barnabas declared, straightening his tutu.

“Thanks. Erm, you look like you’ve got your hands full there –” (behind Barnabas, a ten-troll pile-up was forming) “- so, I’ll just be off then. Thanks again, Barnabas.”

“Don’t mention it!”

She scurried back down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room, up to the girls’ dormitory and into her bed. Plans were already forming in her head as she lay in the dark. It took her ages to fall asleep, as she was so excited, but when she finally did, she had the most wonderful dream about two lovely, ginger-haired boys, identical and naked and snuggling each other in the grass beneath a large tree on a warm spring afternoon.

* * *

“Why don’t you just tell them what you want?” sighed Lee.

“Because I want to see the looks on their faces when my true intentions are revealed.”

“Oh, I think you’ll get the look you want when you whip out the…”

“Shh! Here they come!”

“We’ve been looking all over for you!” Fred called to Lee as he and George strolled into the Great Hall.

“Well, that was silly,” said Lee. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Ha, ha. What’re you two talking about?”

“Nothing,” Angelina and Lee said together. They glanced guiltily at each other, then back at the twins, who’s eyes were narrowed.

“What’s going on?” asked George.

“Nothing,” said Angelina coolly.

“Oh, please. I think we can tell when people are up to something.”

“Well, if you weren’t such sneaky little prats yourselves, maybe you wouldn’t see conspiracies everywhere.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like any fun,” said Fred. “Hey, Ange, what’ve you been talking to our sibs about?”

“What?”

“Ginny and Ron,” said George. “We heard you gave them the third degree. We just want to know what about.”

He elbowed her playfully, and her stomach did a little somersault.

“Quit it,” she said, trying to sound as though she didn’t want George touching her. “It’s none of your business what we were talking about. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my associates are waiting for me.”

At that she turned and stalked over to where Katie and Alicia were sitting.

“What was that about?” asked Katie.

“I had something to discuss with Lee.”

“Something about the twins?”

“Yes.”

“Ooooh,” said Katie and Alicia.

“Did it have something to do with why you didn’t sneak into their room last night.”

“Maybe. I have something better in mind.”

“Really?” asked Alicia. “You sure you didn’t just chicken out?”

“I did not chicken out. What I’ve got in mind is much more elaborate than simply sneaking into their dorm and molesting them in the dark. I just hope it doesn’t backfire.”

“Tell us what it is already!” squealed Katie.

“No. You’ll hear about it… afterward. Now, all I have to do is figure out a way to get them to that weird room…”

“What weird room?” asked Alicia.

“Never mind. Not important. Damn. I need to talk to Lee some more.”

She glanced over at the spot where she’d left Lee and the twins. They were still there, standing in a tight circle, whispering about something. Then, as they had before, the twins looked over at Angelina in unison, just as Lee leaned over the Gryffindor table to chat with Kenneth Towler. She did not look away this time. She looked from one twin’s eyes to the other’s, then back again. Both their faces broke into mischievous grins, and George leaned toward Fred and whispered in his ear.

Angelina’s heart stopped. George’s lips so close to Fred’s skin, Fred leaning in, his pretty eyes downcast as he listened to his brother’s voice. He smiled at whatever George was saying. The twins looked at each other again, then back at Angelina. She looked away this time. What were they up to?

“What’re they up to?” asked Alicia, echoing Angelina’s thought.

“Dunno. This worries me. Could Lee have told them what I’m planning?”

“You told _Lee_ what you’re planning? You haven’t told _us!”_

Angelina sighed.

“Of course I’ve told Lee. He knows the twins best, he’s helping me pull this off. And no, I’m not telling you two anything yet, ‘cause you can’t keep a secret.”

“Course we can!” said Katie and Alicia. Angelina rolled her eyes.

“Right. Sure. Oh! The twins are leaving. Be right back.”

She bolted from her seat, back over to Lee and grabbed his arm just as he was about to sit down.

“Whoa! Dammit, woman!”

“What’d they say? What do they know?”

“What? Nothing! What’s the matter with you?”

“They looked at me!”

“They _looked_ at you?” asked Lee with mock horror. “Well, let’s string ‘em up by their testicles and flay them alive.”

“I’m serious, Lee! They whispered to each other and looked at me as though they knew what I was up to.”

“Relax, they don’t know anything.”

“But they are up to something themselves, aren’t they?”

Lee snorted.

“Well, they’re _awake,_ so, um, yeah.”

“It’s got something to do with me, doesn’t it?”

“No idea, but I doubt it. They haven’t said anything about you.”

A low, rumbling noise issued from Angelina’s throat as she glared off into the distance, at the Great Hall’s entrance.

“If you start foaming at the mouth, I’m taking you straight up to Madam Promfrey, kay?”

“Oh, shut up. Listen, I need you to help me. How do I lure the twins to… where I want to lure them to?”

“Where d’you want to lure them?”

“Never you mind.”

“Don’t you think I should know that if you want me to help you?”

“No, I don’t.”

Lee narrowed his eyes.

“Suit yourself. Hmm,” Lee hummed as he stroked his chin. “They are waiting for a shipment of Kneazle nails…”

“For what?”

Lee gave her a sly look.

“I really don’t think that’s any of your concern.”

“Fine, fine. How does that help me?”

“I could convince them Filch has confiscated some suspicious packages and is holding them… wherever it is you want them to go.”

“Excellent,” she said, grinning to herself. “I love it when a plan comes together.”

“Wait a minute. Why am I helping you? What’s in this for me?”

She glanced at him sidelong. Then, without warning, she grabbed his face and planted a hard kiss on his mouth. When she let him go, he staggered backward a little.

“Is that payment enough, or shall I fetch my purse?”

“What? No, no! That was, uh, that was great. Thanks… What were we talking about?”

Angelina noted the slightly confused look on his face, and couldn’t help but feel a little triumphant.

“Luring the twins.”

“Right, right,” he said, nodding and looking no less dazed. “Erm… right. I’ll get them to wherever you want them to be. No problem.”

“Excellent. How’s tonight? Are they busy?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Seventh floor then. Barnabas the Barmy will be waiting.”

“Barnabas? What’s he got to do with anything?”

“Nothing. Just forget it. And I _don’t_ want to see you there.”

“Right. Got it.”

She stepped closer to him. With her face barely half and inch from his, she ran a long, dark finger down the center of his chest and cooed, “And you’re sure they’re not planning some kind of counterattack, right, Lee?”

He gulped.

“Positive. I swear, I’d tell you. Of course, if you want to kiss me again to make sure I’m being honest…”

“No, I trust you. Thanks.”

And with a flip of her long, thin braids, she sashayed away from him, back to Katie and Alicia, who were gaping at her, as were half the students in the Great Hall.

“What… was that?” asked Katie.

“You kissed him!” exclaimed Alicia in a hushed voice.

“Yeah,” said Angelina matter-of-factly. “Figured I’d use my feminine wiles to ensure his honesty. I think it worked quite nicely… Oh, Katie, are you still interested in him? ‘Cause that was nothing, I swear. It’s the twins I want.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Katie, still goggling at Angelina. “We’re just… shocked, is all.”

“Yeah,” agreed Alicia. “You must really want those twins.”

Angelina smiled a secret smile to herself and hoped she wasn’t blushing too badly.

“I guess I do.”

“I’ve never seen you like this. It’s getting weird, stop it.”

Angelina chuckled.

“I would if I could, Al. I don’t care for this obsession either. But, uh, I think what I’ve got planned will even the playing field a little.”

“Lemmie guess: you’re not telling us yet.”

Angelina smirked.

“Sorry, guys.”


	4. The Black Box

****

The Black Box

She had no idea where she should wait. Outside the room? Inside, but hidden? Inside, on the bed? She finally decided she’d wait for them in the bathroom. Yes, the room was equipped with a very nice bathroom, all marble and brass fixtures. She closed the door and paced. Then she sat in a large, thickly cushioned wicker chair in a corner of the bathroom. Then she got up and paced some more. She hated this side of herself; nervous and unsure.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ she thought. She stopped pacing again and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the uncertainty in her large, dark eyes.

_Maybe there’s time to back out. I could just ..._

“Well, this is odd,” said a voice from outside the bathroom. She scurried to the door and put her ear to it.

“Didn’t this used to be a broom closet?” asked one of the twins.

“Yeah. Someone’s been renovating.”

“Why would Filch hide packages in here?”

“Well, who would think to look in here? I don’t even think this room was here earlier.”

“It never did show up on the map, did it?”

“Think it’s a trap?”

“Maybe. Wands out.”

There was a long pause, and Angelina figured the twins had drawn their wands and were casing the room.

“Fancy,” said one twin.

“Yeah. A little too girly. Looks like the inside of a genie bottle, if you ask me.”

“Satin sheets, though. Nice.”

“Mirrored ceiling, floating candles… Hey, Georgie, why d’you suppose Lee told us to come here? I mean… it’s a bedroom.”

“Dunno. Maybe he didn’t know what it was. Remember this room used to be a broom closet.”

“Maybe.”

“…Fred, get off of there!”

“Why? Ooh, nice mattress. Come here, hop on.”

“I dunno. I have a bad feeling about this room.”

“There’s nobody here. Come on, you worry too much.”

Another pause, and then Angelina heard giggling. She smiled to herself. Deciding it was time to make her appearance, she slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked out. The twins had removed their shoes and were lying side-by-side on the large bed, staring up into the ceiling mirror.

“This is rather nice,” said George. “What’s that smell?”

“Smells like… vanilla.”

“Yeah. Humph. Odd.”

Fred slid his foot closer to George’s and began playing footsie with him. They glanced at each other, smiled shyly, then looked away.

Could it be that they weren’t having sex with each other, but really wanted to? That’s the way it seemed to Angelina. It was almost as though they were on a first date and weren’t quite sure what to do with other. She wasn’t sure she wanted to interrupt, she was curious where things would lead without her involvement.

“We should go,” said George, sitting up. “Anyone could turn up at any time.”

“Yeah, I guess,” agreed Fred, sitting up as well.

Time to intervene. Angelina stepped out of the bathroom and smiled nervously when the twins looked over at her.

“You?” asked Fred.

“Yeah. Just me. Sorry for tricking you, but,” she shrugged, “it had to be done.”

She approached the bed, enjoying the identical looks of shock on their faces. Her uncertainty began to dissolve. She began to feel powerful and in control. She took Fred’s chin between her fingers and looked down her nose, into his eyes.

“Tell me something,” she said. “Are the two of you fucking?”

The twins’ eyes widened.

“Why, what’ve you heard?” asked Fred. Angelina smiled.

“Nothing, nothing. I just have my suspicions, is all.”

“Well, we’re not,” said George. “Of course we’re not.”

“I think you want to,” she said softly.

The twins cast nervous looks at each other.

“You do, don’t you? Why haven’t you?”

Fred smirked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked. “We’re _related.”_

“We’re twins, and that’s about as related as you can get.”

“Yes, but,” she said, “you’d be so beautiful together.”

The twins seemed slightly taken aback by this statement. Obviously, they hadn’t considered that anyone else would find the idea of them together intriguing.

“Have you kissed each other at least?”

“No,” said Fred, standing up. “We haven’t. And we’re not going to. We can’t. It would change everything. It would…” He paused and sighed. “We should go, George.”

But when George stood too, he didn’t move toward the door. He moved toward his brother. Fred frowned at him.

“George, you can’t be serious.”

“She’s right, Fred. She’s right to ask why we haven’t? It’s stupid that we haven’t.”

“George…”

“We want to. And we have loads of opportunities, even at home.”

“George!”

“Nobody can cast a better Silencing Charm than you, and no one ever comes into our room, they’re all too afraid of what might jump out at them.”

“Just because we can and want to, doesn’t mean we should!”

George cocked his head.

“Isn’t that what mum said about the joke shop?”

Angelina smiled. _Got’cha there,_ she thought.

Fred was caught off guard, but only for a second. He shook his head.

“That’s not the same thing, Geor – Hey! What’re you doing?”

Angelina had positioned herself behind Fred, had taken hold of his upper arms and was gently pushing him towards George.

“You want this, Fred,” she whispered in his ear.

“But that doesn’t mean…”

“Shhh,” said George, bringing his hands up to cup Fred’s face. Fred was shaking slightly; Angelina could feel the little tremors as she gripped his arms.

She let him go and stepped aside so she could watch _it;_ that first kiss, that pivotal moment when the twins’ lips met for the first time.

Fred stopped protesting and simply stood there trembling, waiting for George’s lips to reach his. He still had misgivings, Angelina could see it in his eyes, but they seemed to dissolved, as though being washed from his body, as he tasted his twin’s mouth for the first time. Angelina thought she actually heard Fred sigh just a little bit, but she wasn’t sure which twin the sound had come from. The kiss was slow and gently, their mouths sliding easily over each other. Soon they were both quite lost in each other, George’s hands sliding down to Fred’s waist, while Fred let his hands reach up and grip George’s shoulders, their bodies melting into each other.

Angelina hadn’t been disappointed. She’d been building up this moment in her mind, and the twins had delivered. There was nothing sick about this. It seemed right that they should be together.

She suddenly realized that her hands were clasped over her heart. She lowered them and cleared her throat, forcing her voice to sound authoritative, instead of like that of some swooning girl.

“Onto the bed, boys,” she ordered.

The kiss broke. The nervousness returned to Fred’s face, but he allowed himself to be guided down to the bed. His and George’s eyes never left each other’s faces as George laid him down. While they continued to kissed, Angelina cast about for a chair, and was pleasantly surprised to find a large, squashy, velvet armchair only a few feet from her. She whispered, _“Accio, chair!”_ and flicked her wand at it, and it slid right into position, next to the bed, facing the twins. She settled comfortably into it and, with a smile, took note of how heated things were becoming on the bed. George was on top of Fred now, between his legs. They were breathing quite a bit harder than before, and Fred, who seemed to have forgotten his reservations, was clawing at the white, cotton fabric of George’s school shirt.

“Why don’t you undress each other?” Angelina suggested. George wasted no time. He sat up and pulled at Fred’s tie, then went to work on his shirt buttons, while Fred unbuttoned and unzipped George’s pants. And that’s when he stopped again. The twins’ eyes met.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“He’s still scared,” said George, pushing Fred’s shirt open and sliding a hand down his smooth chest. “It’s okay, Freddy. You know I’d never hurt you.”

Angelina found this very interesting. Fred, normally bold and outgoing, seemed so small and timid now. It was George who was stepping up and taking charge.

“Stand up, George,” she said. “Undress yourself for me.

George obeyed. Fred propped himself up on his elbows and watched his brother peel the clothing from his long, toned body. He stood naked before Angelina, waiting for more instructions.

She nearly drooled on herself. She tried not to stare at his cock, but she couldn’t help it. More than anything, she wanted to taste it, to feel it in her mouth, but the privilege would be Fred’s. If either one of them was going to have George inside them first, it was going to be Fred, be it in his mouth or elsewhere.

“Go back to your brother,” she said. “Undress him and, uh… allay his fears.”

“How shall I do that?” asked George. Angelina smirked.

“Any way you want. I reckon between his legs is a good place to start.”

George crawled back onto the bed and helped Fred out of his shirt and tie. He got rid of the pants and socks, and went straight for Fred’s mouth again, his hand wandering down to Fred’s erection, stroking it gently. George laid between Fred’s legs again, and Angelina watched intently as their cocks pressed together and disappeared between them. George began to slink down Fred’s body, kissing Fred’s skin as he went, until he finally reached his destination. He was quite hungry, Angelina observed. He took Fred’s cock right away, no preliminaries, no kissing or light licking or teasing of any kind. Fred’s shaft disappeared into George’s mouth immediately, and this time Angelina was certain which twin was moaning. It was George. Clearly George had wanted this for quite some time.

And she watched as Fred’s fingers combed through George’s hair, wandering up to pinch his own nipples every now and again. He pinched and pulled them rather hard, she noticed, and every time he did, he arched his back and groaned. Did Fred like pain, she wondered? She decided to have a look around the room.

She wandered over to a large armoire in a corner. She opened the double doors and found a black, velvet-covered box sitting inside, about the size of a large make-up case. She picked it up with both hands and brought it over to the bed, setting it down on the bedside table. She unhooked the latch on the front and raised the lid. It creaked, attracting the twins’ attention. Angelina reached inside and pulled out what appeared to be a set of nipple clamps. She grinned at Fred.

“I think these are for you,” she said to him. “Georgie, would you do the honours?”

George reached out and took the shiny, golden clamps from her, held them by the chain that connected them as he made his way back up Fred’s body and latched his mouth onto one of Fred’s pert, pink little nipples. He sucked it, licked it, flicked it with his tongue, and gave the other one the same treatment. He finally sat up, examined one of the clamps, pinched it open between his fingers, applied it to the tip of his pinkie. He looked at Fred, his eyes questioning.

“Yes?” he asked. Fred hesitated, but then nodded. George lowered the clamp to Fred’s left nipple, pulled the nipple upward, and gently applied the clamp.

Fred gasped.

“Good?” asked George.

“Mm-hm,” answered Fred, his eyes closed, his bottom lip between his teeth. He seemed okay, so George attached the other one. Fred began to squirm.

“Yank that chain a bit, see what happens,” said Angelina. George took hold of the thin, golden chain that bridged the clamps and gave it the slightest little tug. Fred gasped and arched again.  
“Hmm,” she said. She peered back inside the black box, then glanced over at the twins and said with a smirk, “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

 

Stripped to bra and panties, Angelina stood in the middle of the room, the twins naked and kneeling on the floor before her, their necks wrapped in collars attached to two leashes, the ends of both of which she held in her left hand.

“I wonder,” she said. “That Niffler I found in my trunk two weeks ago. Did that have anything do with either of you?”

The twins hesitated.

“Remember boys, honesty will be punished severely.”

“Uh, that might’ve been us,” said Fred.

There was a loud _crack,_ and Fred jumped as long, thin, black dragon hide licked at his back. The short whip in Angelina’s right hand came to a halt at her side.

“Oh, really?” she said, raising an eyebrow at the back of his head.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was definitely us - _Oh!”_

The whip snapped against Fred’s back again.

“And what about that time the entire interior of Katie’s mouth started glowing? Was there something weird in her pumpkin juice?”

“Yes,” admitted George.

_Crack!_ The whip bit at his skin.

“And did you two do that too?”

“God, yes!”

_Crack!_

“Alicia’s missing History of Magic essay?”

_Crack!_

“Seamus peeing green for a week?”

_Crack!_

“That picture of Professor Trelawney from behind with her skirt tucked into her kickers?”

_Crack!_

“It was all us!” cried Fred.

_Crack!_

“Every horrible thing that’s ever happened in the history of Hogwarts was our doing!” added George.

_Crack!_

“Yes! Even the stuff that happened before we were born!” agreed Fred.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

“Are you two touching yourselves?”

“No, Mistress Angelina,” the twins lied in unison.

“I think you’re touching yourselves. I didn’t say you could do that.”

_Crack! Crack!_

“Bend over, both of you!”

She dropped the whip and lowered herself to a kneeling position, grateful for the soft, plush carpet in the room that cushioned her knees. She crawled up behind the twins, who were both on hands and knees now. She licked two fingers on both her hands and unceremoniously shoved them inside the twins. Both Fred and George groaned and tensed up, but were soon pushing back against Angelina’s wriggling fingers.

“You’ve been bad, _bad_ boys, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress,” they answered.

“What shall I do with you next, I wonder?”

She stroked their prostates as she considered her options. She just loved the way they responded, the way they squirmed, moaning softly, their meaningless little noises oddly in harmony.

“Oh, I know,” she said, yanking her fingers out of them. She popped up onto her feet and sprinted back over to the black box. When she returned, she was holding some interesting little devices. She bent over and took hold of the leashes again, yanking on them roughly as she barked, “Up! Both of you.”

The twins staggered to their feet and turned to her.

“Right. I’m not sure how this works, but I believe it goes… well ...”

She handed George a small, black strappy thing. It looked like an ‘X’ and it was made of supple dragon hide. He looked at Fred, who was looking at the little leather device with his head canted to the side. George wasn’t sure how it worked either, but he had an idea. When the twins’ eyes met, Fred gave a minute little nod, and George went to work. He dropped to his knees and pressed the ‘X’ to Fred’s body, underneath his cock. The straps sprang to life; the top set wrapped themselves snuggly around the base of Fred’s cock, while the bottom set hugged his balls tightly, causing the skin to stretch. George stood up again.

“Is that okay?” he asked concernedly. His answer came in the form of a very rough kiss.

“Perfect,” said Angelina, approaching them and stroking their backs. “How’re your nipples, Fred?”

“Um… I can’t feel them anymore.”

“Oh? How about now?”

She grabbed the chain and yanked the clamps off as hard as she could. Fred cried out, digging his nails into George’s arms.

“Was that good, Freddy?” she cooed. He nodded.

“Yeah,” he gasped. “Oh, yeah.”

“Excellent. Now then. Put these back on, and go stand over there, bend forward and lean against the railing for support.

George put the clamps back on his brother and watched him walk over and position himself at the foot of the bed, hands gripping the wrought iron railing there.

“George,” she said, “you take this and, um… well, I think you know what to do.”

She walked away and settled back in the velvet chair, which she’d repositioned for a better view.

George stared at the wide, heavy paddle he now held, then glanced over at Fred’s arse. He stepped over to his brother, placing a hand on Fred’s back.

“Ready for this?” he asked, showing Fred the paddle. Fred glanced at it and nodded. George leaned over and kissed the top of his head and - _whack!_ The sound made Angelina jump. The impact made Fred flinch.

“More?” asked George.

“Don’t ask him,” ordered Angelina. “Just do it.”

The paddle came down on Fred’s bottom again. This time he was ready, and didn’t flinch nearly as much. George whacked him again and again, developing a steady rhythm. Fred dropped his head and began to moan.

“Does it hurt, Fred?” asked Angelina.

“Yes,” he said.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“You may touch yourself if you like.”

Fred took her up on that, licked his hand and began stroking himself. Reassured that he wasn’t doing something horrible to his brother, George began smacking Fred harder, eliciting louder, more enthusiastic noises from him.

“Oh god,” Fred groaned, pounding the railing with the heel of his hand and clenching his teeth. Balancing himself so he wouldn’t fall over, he abandoned the railing altogether. He reached up with his now free hand, took hold of the thin, golden chain, and began tugging on his nipples.

George was touching himself too now, seeing how aroused his brother was becoming.

“Are you enjoying your little task, George?” asked Angelina. He nodded, not taking his eyes off Fred.

“Yes, Mistress,” he said. He smacked Fred particularly hard just then, and Fred cried out quite loudly.

“You want to beat him good and hard, don’t you, Georgie?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think he’d mind if you did.”

George stopped suddenly. Angelina could see his jaw muscles tensing. He stood there, gently massaging his cock and watching Fred, who’d stopped touching himself and was gripping the railing again. Fred looked up at him and gave him a little nod, gave George the go-ahead.

He raised his paddling hand high into the air, and down it came with frightening speed. And it was loud. Angelina guessed that no one outside the room could hear anything going on inside it, but part of her still worried. She wondered how the entire school wasn’t hearing the thunderous blows George was administering.

Fred screamed, then bit his lip to keep from screaming again. As George built up momentum once more, he began to squirm, but he was pushing back toward the paddle, not pulling away from it. He bent over further, pushing his arse out even more and resting his forehead against the bed railing. He reached down and began to tug on himself again. Angelina became slightly concerned, as his cries began to sound somewhat plaintive. But she relaxed when he threw in a breathy little _“Yes!”_ and she smiled to herself.

There was moisture on George’s brow now, and he was pink from his effort. She decided it was time to reward him.

“Do you want to fuck your brother, Georgie?” she asked.

He stopped paddling Fred.

“Yes,” he said, his voice small and shaky.

“How long have you wanted that?”

“Too long. Years.”

“I think it’s time you got your wish. Drop the paddle, George.”


	5. The Bold and Dominant Twin

****

The Bold and Dominant Twin

He didn’t drop it. He chucked it, threw it aside as though it had burned his hand. He was breathing hard and almost glaring down at Fred, who was panting lightly at the floor.

“Catch,” said Angelina, tossing George a small bottle full of a blue, slightly viscous liquid. He caught it easily.

“Put some of that on your fingers and slide them inside him,” she instructed.

He did so, gently sliding two slippery fingers into his brother. The effect was immediate; Fred arched and moaned, raising himself onto the balls of his feet.

“What’s it feel like?” Angelina asked them.

“It’s hard to explain,” said George. “My fingers are sort of… tingling or… something. It’s really nice.”

“So, Fred must really be enjoying it. Is he opening up nicely?”

Both twins nodded.

“Why don’t you slide another finger in there then?”

That was too much for Fred to bear with any kind of patience. When George slid a third finger in, Fred straightened up a bit, glanced over his shoulder and whimpered, “I need it now.”

“Are you sure?”

_“Fuck_ me, Georgie,” Fred half demanded, half begged. “Please.”

George removed his fingers and stepped behind Fred. Fred leaned forward again, pressed back against him, and moaned as soon as George’s cock touched him.

“Now, Georgie,” Fred begged. “Yes… fuck…”

George was soon fully sheathed inside his brother. He grabbed Fred’s leash, wrapped it around his fist, gave it a yank and pulled Fred into an upright position.

“Kiss me,” demanded George. Fred turned his face back, and George caught his mouth with his own, kissing Fred hard as he thrust into him again and again. He reached around to Fred’s front and yanked the nipple clamps off, causing Fred to yelp into his mouth. He dropped them, and his hand moved down to Fred’s crotch, where it gently fondled his dick and his balls, still tightly harnessed in the dragon leather rings.

Fred brought one hand up to caress his twin’s face as they kissed, while his other hand rested lightly on the hand that was now vigorously pumping his cock.

Angelina stood and crawled onto the bed and sat watching them in awe. She’d known they’d be beautiful together, and they certainly were. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Her nipples were hard, her breasts engorged. She cupped them and rubbed her nipples with her fingertips. She lay back against the pillows and slipped her hand into her panties, surprised at how wet she’d become. Her fingers began making little circles over her slippery clit and she began to squirm. When the twins started watching her, she shook her head.

“Pay attention to each other,” she ordered. “There’ll be time for me later.”

They both obeyed. Fred closed his eyes and turned his face upward, and George began kissing Fred’s neck. Fred arched back, his torso becoming a graceful curve. His posture clearly signaled his submission.

“All this time,” said Angelina, “I thought Fred was the dominant twin.”

“Georgie…” gasped Fred. “Georgie is. He… owns… me… Oh, god!”

George began fucking him harder. He stopped masturbating Fred long enough to remove the leather rings from Fred’s shaft and balls and toss them aside, then continued, stroking his cock faster.

“I’m coming,” the twins said together. They groaned each other’s names as their bodies began to shudder at the same time, thick, pearly strings of Fred’s cum landing halfway up the bed, between Angelina’s spread legs.

“All better now, boys?” she cooed.

“Uh-huh,” Fred grunted, leaning over the bed railing and panting hard.

“All right there, Freddy?” whispered George, stroking Fred’s back. He withdrew, and Fred stood up and turned to him. They embraced each other and kissed deeply.

“No regrets, then?” asked Angelina. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. George shook his head and smiled.

“I don’t have any,” he said. Fred smiled back.

“No, none here either,” he said.

“Well, I think it’s time we rewarded the person who finally brought us together.”

They turned their identical faces toward Angelina. Her heart began to pound.


	6. Angelina Full of Twins

****

Angelina Full of Twins

The twins crawled onto the bed, George settling between her legs, Fred lying next to her. George’s tongue slid up between her slippery wet lips, poking gingerly into her, sliding back up to her clit and massaging it, while his fingers slipped inside and began probing. Meanwhile, Fred was lapping at one of her nipples. She wriggled and gasped.

“Sensitive, are they?” he asked.

“Very.”

Fred grinned mischievously and latched onto the nipple like a hungry baby. He gently suckled on it, causing Angelina to make noises that made his limp prick twitch.

He tapped George’s head and signaled for him to come on up and take the other nipple. George did so, and Angelina arched up off the bed, sliding her fingers into both boys’ hair. George’s fingers slid inside her pussy again, while Fred’s gently massaged her clit.

She was a little shocked at how much this was turning her on, and the twins looked so sweet and almost innocent sucking on her breasts that way. She felt an annoying little tug at her heart.

She quickly pushed the feeling away and cleared her throat. The twins opened their eyes and looked up at her.

“You’re both hard again,” she said. “I think it’s time you fucked me.”

George sat up, grabbed his wand off the bedside table and cast a cleansing spell on himself, cleaning Fred off his cock. Fred retrieved the tiny bottle and gave Angelina the same treatment George had given him.

“I’ve never done this before,” she said, hating the uncertainty that was apparent in her voice.

“Don’t worry,” whispered Fred. “You’ll love it.”

The slick, blue liquid provided a sensation that was indeed indescribable. It tingled and pulsed and warmed slightly, and she could feel her little ring of muscle loosening.

Fred laid himself next to her. George helped her up and onto Fred. She straddled him, and George held Fred’s cock steady while Fred took her by her waist and guided her down over his length. She sighed contentedly; he felt wonderful inside her.

She leaned over and kissed him, squirming against him, and finally began to ride him a little as he pushed up into her.

“Is that good?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Ready for George now?”

“Oh, god, yes.”

The bed shifted, and George was kneeling behind her. The head of his cock pressed against her, sliding into her. Both she and Fred stopped moving. She buried her face in Fred’s neck, muffling her moaning.

“That okay, Ange?” asked George.

“Mm-hm,” she answered. She was fully impaled on both boys now. She rolled her hips a little, savouring the sensation. And when Fred began to move again, George followed suit.

Sandwiched between them, their warm bodies seeming to shield her, she tried to concentrate on their cocks, so much like pistons, fucking her with a steady, even rhythm. But every time she looked at Fred’s sweet face, she began to feel things she’d rather not.

“What’re you hiding for?” asked Fred when she hid her face again. “Look at me.”

“Fred, stop…”

She turned away from him and looked up at George out of the corner of her eye. His equally gorgeous face was slightly scrunched up from his effort and had a lovely dewiness to it. She looked away from him too. He made her heart ache just a little too much.

“Look at me, Angelina,” repeated Fred. “Please. Please, baby.”

Baby. The dull ache in her chest intensified when he called her that. George’s mouth was on her neck, warm and moist and so soft. She felt if she looked at Fred now, she’d start to weep. She wasn’t even sure why.

She raised her head and hazarded a look down at him anyway. His eyes twinkled up at her, the tiny, flickering flames of many floating candles dancing in them.

“What’re you so afraid of?” he whispered.

“Make me come,” she demanded, her voice shaky and small.

“Angie…”

“Make me come!”

She began to move in time with them, hard and rough, forcing them to be harder and rougher as well, as though she could make them fuck every warm, fuzzy thought out of her, as though fast, dirty sex was all she needed to keep her emotions at bay. The pressure was building inside her, she was so close now. And it frightened her.

“Look at me, Ange,” whispered Fred. He took hold of her face so she couldn’t turn away again. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Stop it,” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. “Please…”

“Are we hurting you, honey?” asked George, even as he slammed into her with speed and power.

“No, just stop talking,” she begged, trying to burrow into Fred’s neck again, but he wouldn’t let her.

“I know what you need,” said George, and she felt his hand slide underneath her, down to her cunt, felt his fingers slip between her lips and begin to caress her engorged clit.

“That better?” his deep voice cooed in her ear. Fred’s fingers found her nipples, and she was unable to give a coherent answer. She arched a little, pressing up against George’s pelvis and raising her tits a bit higher to give Fred easier access.

“’Atta girl,” whispered Fred.

She found herself pushing up on her hands, fully extending her arms until she was almost sitting up. She tilted her head back against George’s shoulder and panted hard as the twins pummeled her. She gently gripped the hand that was massaging her clit and whispered, “Faster, Georgie.” George obliged, increasing the speed of his fingers. She involuntarily tightened her grip on his wrist, as her body stiffened and began to quiver. She could feel her interior walls begin to convulse, quickly tightening and loosening around Fred’s thickness again and again. She could feel the heat between her legs increase, as waves of pleasure began to radiate from George’s concentric circles, into her pussy, up to her abdomen and down to her inner thighs. Next thing she knew, she was crying out, and George’s mouth was on her neck, and Fred’s hands were on either side of her waist, on her thighs, on her belly, gripping her ribcage, cupping her breasts, and she couldn’t hold back any longer, and she had no idea what she was saying, what words were flying from her throat, but she knew she’d probably regret it later.

“We’re going to come so hard for you, Mistress,” whispered George. And she felt it, felt them both explode inside her. She looked down at Fred. He was gripping her thighs, his fingertips digging into her flesh, his body rigid and shaking, his thrusts sporadic. His face was turned away and his eyes were closed, and as her orgasm subsided, she reached forward and grazed his long neck with her fingertips, feeling the vibrations of his grunts and groans through the creamy skin. She reached up and back with her other hand to slide her fingers into George’s hair and pet him gently as he filled her with cum.

He was moving away and down to the bed, pulling her down him. She rolled off of Fred, his cock sliding wetly out of her, as did George’s, and she lay between them, still facing Fred, listening to the twins synchronized panting, their hands resting lightly on her moist skin.

Fred’s jewel-blue eyes finally opened and met hers. He smiled his cute, lopsided smirky smile.

“Hope we lived up to expectations,” he said breathily. She smiled back.

“Oh, yes, I would say so.”

“Now, then, Miss Johnson,” said George from behind her, snuggling close to her. “Are you going to tell us what the devil this was all about?”

“Time to come clean, Ange,” said Fred. “Why the elaborate scheme? Rather dodgy, if you ask me.”

“Dodgy?” she smirked. “That’s rich, coming from you, Fred.”

“You could’ve just _asked_ us for a little romp, you know,” George pointed out.

“We would’ve been more than happy to oblige.”

“As you witnessed, we’re up for trying just about anything.”

She sighed and rolled onto her back. She could see their reflection in the mirror above, her dark chocolate sandwiched between their pale ivory, them watching her, waiting patiently for an answer, still caressing her.

“Why’d you have such a hard time looking at me earlier?” asked Fred. She swallowed hard and tried to speak.

“You’re just so beautiful,” was what came out. Fred frowned.

“Erm… what?”

“The both of you are beautiful, okay? You’re sweet and charming and funny and wonderful and you make my stupid little girly heart go pitter-patter, okay? There, I admitted it. Hope you’re both happy.”

She crossed her arms and lay there waiting nervously for their reactions.

“And, uh,” George began, “this is a… bad… thing?”

“Well, yes!” she huffed, looking over at him. “Have I ever struck you as the type of girl to lose herself in some stupid crush?”

“Well, no. But do you have to lose yourself?”

“Is that what this was about?” asked Fred. “The dominatrix bit, I mean. The ordering us about and the leather and whatnot? Not that I’m complaining, I rather enjoyed it all.”

“I guess,” she muttered, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “I wanted to, uh…”

“Have a little taste of us, while keeping the upper hand?” offered George.

“Um… right.”

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” said Fred, propping his head up on his hand. “The charade. It isn’t necessary.”

“Yeah, we liked seeing this side of you.”

“You’ve got emotions. Rather fetching, actually.”

“You’re human, Ange,” smirked George. He reached up to stroke her cheek, and with a soft smile he whispered, “Who knew?”

“So,” she began uncertainly. “You don’t think less of me?”

“No,” answered the twins. She frowned at one, then at the other.

“I’m still a hard-arse in your minds?”

“Of course!” said Fred.

She smiled to herself and let her hands wander gingerly onto each twins’ body.

“Then, may I make a small request?” she said.

“You may,” said Fred.

“Whatever you wish, Mistress.”

“…Can we do this again? Sometime in the future? Possibly?”

The twins grinned at each other.

“I think we can arrange that,” said George.

“Yes, but let’s give my arse some time to recover, shall we?” suggested Fred.


	7. The End

****

The End

She strolled into the Great Hall the next morning, trying to walk without limping. The second round of the previous night’s festivities had been more intense than the first. But the third round; that had just been pushing it. She could’ve done something about the mild discomfort she was feeling this morning. But she’d chosen not to. She rather liked it, the lingering rawness between her legs, her own private evidence that something wickedly naughty and wonderful had taken place.

Rumours were already flying. She could hear the hushed chatter of her fellow students as she passed by group after group of gossipers on her way to where Alicia and Katie sat waiting for her. She smirked to herself as one outlandish story after another reached her ears. The funny part was, not one of those stories seemed half as interesting as what had actually taken place.

They turned to watch her approach, a new kind of mischief dancing in their identical eyes, a new secret knowledge visible in their perfectly matched grins. They stared expectantly up at her as she stopped where they sat and gazed down at them.

“Good morning, Angelina,” they greeted her in vaguely lusty tones.

“Good morning, boys,” she said with a smile. “Lee.”

Lee gave her a curt little nod, the glint in his dark eyes telling her that he knew at least a little about what had really happened the previous night.

She couldn’t help it. She didn’t care that most of the Great Hall was watching her. She had to touch them. She reached out with both hands and stroked the twins’ hair, dragging her fingers along their scalps. Each one began to purr just a little, just loud enough for her to hear.

She bent over and whispered to them, “I won’t be able to see you tonight. You’ll take care of each other’s, erm, needs, won’t you?”

They nodded.

“Yes, Mistress,” they answered.

“Good boys.”

And at that she straightened up and walked proudly away from them, towards the gaping faces of Alicia and Katie, debating in her mind just how much she was willing to tell them.

END


End file.
